1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keys and more particularly to a molded plastic key and holder combination.
2. Prior Art
Molded plastic key and holder combinations have recently become popularized. Generally, the holder is a plastic body member generally approximately the shape of a credit card which is provided with one or more generally key-shaped recesses in which a molded plastic key is carried attached to the holder. Various forms of attachment have been proposed, including molding the key in situ as a part of the card as shown in Donald Almblad U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,236, molding the key separately and snapping it in and out of the card recess, as shown in the same patent, and molding the key attached to the card through a flexible, bendable attachment shank, as shown in the patent to Robert Almblad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,835. While such devices have been successful, this invention discloses an alternative construction where the key and the holder may be easily and conveniently fastened together and separated apart by means of a pop-snap type connection while retaining the overall convenience of molded plastic keys and molded plastic holders of the type which may be conveniently carried in a wallet or purse.
Molded plastic snap connectors have also been known, such as are used for fastening children's garments. Generally, such snap connectors include a male headed snap member and a female mating snap connector, each of which is molded of plastic. The male headed member includes a bulbous headed portion and the female member includes a tapered opening with one or both of the members having sufficient resiliency to allow the male member to be snapped into the female member and to be unsnapped therefrom. It has not been previously proposed to integrally mold such fasteners as a part of a key and holder combination.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a snap-together, snap-apart key and card combination.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide a snap-together, snap-apart key and card combination where the card and key are each molded of plastic and where the card contains a recess generally dimensioned to receive the key.
It is another, and particular, object of this invention to provide a molded plastic key and card shaped holder wherein each of the key and the card have a part thickness ledged area with the ledged areas overlappable and with mutually engageable and disengageable snap connections molded in place in the overlapping areas.
It is another, and particular, object of this invention to provide a molded plastic key and holder combination utilizing a generally card-shaped holder with at least one generally keyshaped opening therethrough and with a reduced thickness portion bordering the opening, with the key formed with a head portion having a reduced thickness portion adapted to overlap the reduced thickness portion of the holder with the key positioned in the opening, and the reduced thickness portions having mating, engageable and disengageable molded snap connection elements.